Just the girl
by M4dAlice
Summary: A story about Raven and another half demon who has been left in her care. BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

_But can't give up just yet _

_cause every word she's every said _

_still ringing in my head, ringing in my head_

_ She's cold and she's cruel_

_ but she knows what she's doin' _

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined!  
_

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_she's knocks me off-a my feet _

_And I can't understand _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_she's too much for me _

_but I keep coming back for more _

_she's just the girl I'm looking for_

Beast Boy smiled at the lyrics, not too long ago he'd realized how ironic this song was. He felt just like this at about Raven, she didn't know this of course but it didn't matter to him really. He hummed happily cleaning what he was told to. He hated cleaning day but he had gotten paired with Raven so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He loved to watch her clean, she looked so calm and happy. She hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned the kitchen. Raven had been acting odd these past few weeks and he'd seen her even less then usual so spending an entire day with her was a treat. Raven looked up at him, he blinked a couple times then blushed and hurriedly went back to vacuuming. Raven smiled slightly, he's cute when he's embarrassed. Raven's eyes went wide and she blushed bright red going back to scrubbing. What in the world?! she thought this is not what I need right now.  
Raven's mind had been preoccupied since last month and it wasn't about to get any easier. She had so much she still needed to get ready also at some point she should probably get around to telling everyone what was going to happen. "Hey Rae, what do you want me to clean next?" Beast Boy called interrupting her thoughts. "Uh... how bout you work on dusting" Beast Boy cringed, he hated dusting it was so boring but he had promised himself that he would do as Raven asked no complaints. Raven looked up when she didn't hear the usual complaints that followed this suggestion. Beast boy was busy dusting humming softly to himself, she smiled another soft smile at his back then went back to cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Two sapphire eyes looked up at the other titans, they sat in a little fair skinned face framed by black curls. These were held back by a little blue bow that matched the loose blue dress falling to her calves. She clutched a rag doll tightly to her chest and had the thumb of her other hand in her mouth.  
"So you're doing what with her again?" Robin asked in a total daze "Keeping her until it's safe for her to return to her home." Raven said standing next to the little one.  
"Why is she not safe?" Star asked "She is one of the few surviving 1/2 breeds. Like myself she came with a safety lock to keep her safe while she is young. Her powers work but are not directly tied to her emotions. Sadly her other family wants to claim her so she is not safe." Raven said fondly petting the black curls.  
"So your going to be babysitting till then?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow at her "Yes to put it plainly" Raven said with a sigh she was getting ready for the barrage of crude jokes about her mothering skills but instead heard a tiny voice say "I like you". Raven looked over to where the little girl had gone, she stood looking up at Beast Boy with an emotionless face. Beast Boy grinned and knelt in front of the little girl, "I like you too." She smiled and latched her arms around his neck, nuzzling her little face into the crook of his shoulder. Beast Boy laughed and stood with her in his arms "So tell me little one what is your name?" "Alyssa" she murmured closing her eyes.  
Beast Boy smiled at Raven "Do you get this tired after traveling through dimensions?" She opened her mouth to answer until Robin grabbed her arm and drug her off to his office.  
Robin practically threw her at the chair not even opening his mouth he simply pointed at the seat with a face that said "SIT". Raven complied perching on the edge of the chair waiting for Robin to begin.  
"RAVEN WHAT IN HELL - " Robin screeched "HOW COULD YOU - AND WHAT MAKES -..." Robin was so angry that he couldn't even make a sentence.  
Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she couldn't get angry it would set off Alyssa then they might just end humanity. She let out the breath and looked Robin square in the eye. "She is staying here until there is some where else safe to take her." Raven said bluntly standing and walking out of the room. Starfire pounced on her "Is Robin all right? We heard yelling "  
"He'll get over it." Raven said flatly Starfire rushed into Robin's office, and Raven went to sit next to BB. "Where'd Star go?" he asked ideally "Off to comfort her flustered bird boy I suppose" Raven said still quite ticked at Robin.  
Beast boy chuckled slightly as Raven collapsed on to the couch. "Ugg, that boy always gives me such a headache. His brain is just so abrasive." Raven said resting her hand over her eyes. Beast Boy looked at her oddly trying to figure out what she meant without actually asking. She lifted two fingers and looked at him thinking hard about what she said. "Everyone's mind has a different feeling and Robin's mind is so uncomfortable even when he's in a good mood but when he gets angry it gets ten times worse." "So does this little angel have the same power?" was all that Beast Boy asked not any of the questions that Raven expected just that one gentle question.  
"Yes" Raven said then under her breath "that's why she like you so much". Beast Boy of course heard this but acted as if he didn't pulling Raven closer to him and saying "Then you two should be together so she doesn't get scared". Raven felt better almost instantaneously when Beast Boy touched her, his mindscape was her favorite warm and safe indescribably soft and unconditionally loving. Best Boy felt her relax at his touch and she was barley conscious by the time he had her all the way against his side. "Sweet dreams Rae" he whispered "Thanks Gar" she murmured. Beast Boy sat there very confused and fighting sleep trying to make sense of what Raven had said. Gar? She only called him Gar when he'd done something good. Or very very bad but then it was Garfield not Gar. The girls were snuggled happily on his chest making him comfortably warm. He loved with all his heart being able to be this near Raven without any chances of injury. She smelled like cloves and the little one like honey, it completely flooded his brain with calm. The strange comments still bothered him but he was so comfortable, sleep tugged at his mind as he tried to think. What could Raven have meant? He tried and tried to answer the question; finally he gave in and slipped away into sleep with the two angels on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

While the three slept a face came on the screen, "Hey Sparky!" Bumble Bee called. Cyborg came out grumbling about something about to yell at Bee for calling him Sparky when he saw our little group asleep on the sofa. "Well, well what have we here?" Cybrog asked smiling evilly. Cyborg crept closer then reached down to poke at the sleeping trio, but before he could touch them a growl was heard. "What the heck was that?" asked Bee who had been watching the whole scene unfold. "When BB hit puberty his aggression escalated. He would get really territorial about things. Especially with me and Robin. But it only took a couple months for him to get it under control mostly. I mean he stopped growling at us if we sat in his seat or used his game controller. But I guess when it comes to some things he'll never really get over it" Cybrog stood up smiling at Raven like any big brother would "I'm glad. She really needs that no matter how much she doesn't want it." "Beast Boy and Raven are TOGETHER?!!?" Bee screeched from the screen. "Shut up! No, not yet they can't seem to see it" Cybrog tossed a blanket on them hearing BB growl again until Raven nuzzled under his chin. "Apparently some part of them knows" Bee laughed. Cyborg switched her call from the main screen to his mobile one and walked out of the room flipping the lights off as he went. "Well hopefully they'll figure it out soon."

* * *

BB shifted slightly having been woken up by a noise. What is that? he thought. It was soft and he listened more closely. Then finally he could make out the words.  
_"Baby mine _

_Don't you cry _

_Baby mine _

_Dry your eyes _

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_ Never to part _

_Baby of mine _

_Little one when you play _

_Don't you mind what they say _

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine _

_Never a tear_

_ Baby of mine_

_ If they knew sweet little you _

_They'd end up loving you too_

_ All those same people who scold you _

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you..."_

Raven, of course he'd forgotten that they had a new arangment, she would let Alyssa sleep in here after Raven got up for the day. This was because the second day Alyssa was here, Raven left Alyssa asleep in her room going to get ready for the day. When she returned to check on Alyssa she gone and Raven promptly turned the tower upside down looking for the child. Until in she stumbled with a very bleary eyed changeling in tow asking about all the comotion. Since then Raven had brought the little one in here to let her sleep.  
Beast Boy listened to Raven's singing he'd heard her before but this was completely different she sang every word with love behind them. He wished he could open his eyes to see her but then she would know he was a wake and stop singing. Beast Boy listened as she finished the song and she walked towards him. He could feel her warmth next to him now and smell that she had Alyssa with her. Raven leaned down towards Beast Boy; it was all he could do to control himself. He wanted so badly to reach out and grab her, to hold her in his arms, to be swallowed by her sweet spicy scent. Raven placed Alicia on his chest watching the girl sift so she could hear his heartbeat and Beast Boys arms that encircled the small girl holding her close to him. Raven smiled lightly at the two before resumeing her previous activity. A short 15 minutes later Raven reappered in front of the two dressed in civilian clothes and whispering to Alyssa "Come on now it's time to get ready" Alyssa mumbled something crawling off Beast Boy's lap. Beast Boy stayed in his bed until he heard his door close the his eyes flew open and he lept from his bed. He stopped short of the door realizing that he should look a little sleepier before going out there.  
The common room doors wooshed open as Raven was buckleing Alyssa's shoes, she needent turn to know it was the changeling standing behind her but before she could utter one word he asked "Where are you going?" Beast Boy had forgotten that he was supposed to be barily awake when he saw them there. Raven stood up straightening her clothes before speaking "We are going out, don't worry we'll be home before the others even wake" Raven said taking the little girl's hand and walking out of the door. Beast Boy stood there dumbfounded, slowly processing everything that had just happened. Raven had been dressed in a black pencile skirt that went to her knees and a red blouse with 3/4 length sleeves. And Alyssa had on a red dress with a tule skirt, white bobby socks and shiny black maryjanes. Where in heaven's name could they have been going? Beast Boy flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs puzzeling about where Raven could have possibly been going.


End file.
